Kung Fu Panda 3
by alex8andre
Summary: Po receives a message from an unsuspecting foe - Tai Lung's daughter, who wants to avenge her father's death & become the Dragon Warrior! But what kinds of things will happen on their journey to the big show-down? AWESOMENESS.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** First, I'd like to thank all of those who gave me the encouragement to write this story. :) I hope I live up to all of your expectations!

Okay, so** this is my version of KFP3**. I will try and keep this as cannon as possible, while still putting my own spin on it. I hope you'll find it worthwhile, and that you'll enjoy it. :)

Note, I'm not counting Secrets of the Furious Five or Legends of Awesomeness to be a cannon (I'm taking Tigress' story for truth, however, Po does not know any of it). Also, I want to apologize for the shortness and slowness of this. The first few chapters might be a bit boring (Sorry!) but they're introductory chapters - whaddya gonna do? :P

**And for this prologue, the **_i__talics_ **are what's happening (or "what's on the screen") while the** normal text **is what's being narrated. **(I imagined Tigress/Angelina Jolie's voice, but that wouldn't make too much sense - so imagine whatever you wish! :P)

Again, sorry for the shortness, but it'll all be worth it! Promise. :P Okay, now go ahead and read it!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned KFP, I'd be actually getting this into the real KFP3, not writing a ff about it...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>The beautiful scenery of China is scene. Beautiful shots of mountains, valleys, and forests.<em>

The wisest of wise once said, "One often meets their destiny on the road he takes it avoid it." It is true, but it also refers to one's past. One often meets their past directly on the road he takes to run from it.

_*Black*_

And for three people in this story, this could be no truer.

Before Tai-Lung was incarcerated, he fell in love.

_Tai Lung and a beautiful female snow leopard are in a warmly lit room. He caresses her face, and she closes her eyes as a tear falls down her face. He walks away._

As he left, he promised his love to return once he was the Dragon Warrior.

_She stretches out her hand in his direction, then falls to her knees and weeps._

He never returned.

_She looks down at her stomach, placing her hands over it._

And worst of all, he left her carrying a now illegitimate child.

_She is in a room, standing alone as numerous snow leopards yell at her. She is pushed out of the hut, falling face first into the snow. _

Her village was furious, and they kicked her out for such a shameful act. She was now alone.

_Now in a simple hut, she leans down and kisses a young snow leopard cub, who then coos and smiles. She scoops up the cub and holds her tight as the little cub hugs her back._

However, she birthed a beautiful baby girl, who became her reason to live. She loved her daughter more than life itself. But it was short lived.

_Tears fall from the now eight-year-old girl's eyes as she holds her mother's hand. Her mother lays on a bed mat, unmoving. The girl puts her mother's hands to her face and cries harder. _

For soon she fell ill and could not recover.

_The girl sits on her porch in the pouring rain, glaring at nothing in particular as angered tears run down her eyes._

The daughter was all alone, with no one to care for her. She became bitter at the world, cursing it for leaving her an orphan. She sat there for days, until one day, she was found.

_The shadow of a larger animal steps in front of her. He beckons her to come with his hand, and eventually she does._

He renamed her Tai Wei, meaning great power.

_*Black*_

And before this, there was another orphan.

_A goat opens a large door from the inside and looks down on the porch to seeing a crying baby. She picks up the child and removes the cloth from her face to reveal a tiger. Then she take the child inside._

Found on the doorstep of an orphanage, she never knew where she came from or who she was.

_Shadows of the young tiger breaking the walls, cracking the floors with each step, and ripping fabric. _

She just knew she was strong.

Everyone was terrified of her strength, locking her in a room in order to protect the children of the orphanage; or perhaps, it was for their own fear.

_She sits in the corner as the door shuts with a loud clang, hugging her knees tighter as the room gets darker._

But one day…

"_She's escaped!"_

She ran as fast as she could and as far away as possible. But she had nowhere to go.

_She walks back to her room herself, going back to her corner and hugging her knees._

No one wanted her.

_A little older now, she fights in the Training Hall, kicking a dummy hard after perfectly doing the foot work. She looks over at the red panda with a smile on her face. However, it falls as he corrects her stance with his staff, then walks away dejectedly._

No one loved her.

_*Black*_

And before even this, there was a child, who watched as his mother ran away.

_Baby Po sits in a radish bin as he watches his mother run away with tears in her eyes, then gets Shen and his minions to follow her. _

He lived his life unknowing of his past – unknowing that his past still existed and wanted him back.

_A large panda sits in a high in a fort in a tree. He turns around and says, "My son is alive?" He looks at the small village below him._

_*Black*_

But now, no more running. The past has caught up.


	2. Scene 1  Life of the Dragon Warrior

**A/N:** Ahh, introductionary chapters - whaddya gonna do? I tried to make it interesting, but I dunno if I succedded. But not to worry! The interesting stuff will happen soon enough. :)

Thanks for the reviews - and don't forget to review for this chapter! :P

**Disclaimer:** IF I OWN KFP, I WOULD MAKE A KFP3 AS AWESOME AS THIS FIC. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Scene I<strong>

_**The Dragon Warrior Life and an Unexpected Message**_

* * *

><p>Po attempted to do one more push-up, only to fall to the dirt. He looked straight ahead, seeing a pair of striped feet. He looked up at a smirking Tigress.<p>

"I bet you're enjoying this."

"Just a little," She shrugged. He rolled his eyes, trying to do another push up, only to fall once again. He panted, "Can we be done now? I did twelve successful push-ups!"

"Yes, but the goal is to do a hundred and fifty."

"It's close enough!" He stood up and dusted himself up. His stomach suddenly rumbled. "And it's lunch time!"

She rolled her eyes, but smirked as she put her hands on her hips. "I'll tell you what. We can break for lunch if we run all the way there."

He beamed a smile. "Awesome! A race!" The two readied themselves, bending down low beside one another as they waited to run.

"You know what, Tigress?"

"What?"

"Today is the day! I can feel it!"

She snorted. "In your dreams, panda! Your chances of beating me in a race are like finding gold between your toes."

He laughed, but when she looked away from him, he looked down at his toes. "It's possible."

She simply rolled her eyes. He said, "On three. Ready? THREE!"

He took of running as fast as he could, laughing all the way. Tigress glared, but then laughed as well as she ran to catch up with him. The two ran quickly, and for awhile Po had the lead. However, he grew tired, and she passed him.

She ran into the barrack's kitchen, startling the other Furious Five members as they sat at the table.

Monkey chuckled. "Po challenge you to another race?"

She nodded, her arms crossed against her chest in victory. "And the outcome was..._unsurprising_."

From the kitchen, they suddenly heard a wheeze, and then Po crawled into the room. "I…got close…this time." He panted.

She stuck out her hands, to which he accepted, and she helped him stand. "Very close, Dragon Warrior." She nudged him with her elbow. "But not close enough."

He smirked at her, and she did so back. Until, that is, Mantis called, "If you two are done flirting yet, can you make us lunch?"

"We're not flirting!" Po and Tigress shouted at the same time, causing everyone to stare.

After a moment of awkward silence, Po started cooking noodles as Tigress sat down at the table and the idle chitchat began.

"So, Po, how was your training with Tigress?" Viper asked the panda.

"Awesome!"

Tigress continued on. "Po's endurance has increased considerably."

Po blushed at the compliment and changed the subject. "Monkey, we still on for our training tomorrow morning?"

Monkey nodded to the panda. "Yup." He turned to the masters at the table and continued, "We'll be working on Po's balance."

"And tomorrow afternoon," Crane said to both Po and those at the table. "we work on your movement."

"And the next day, we work on your flexibility." Viper said.

Po paused, six bowls of soup resting in his hand and arm. "Yikes. I wouldn't be surprised if I die at the end of the week."

He passed out the bowls, then sat down at the end of the table. "Dig in!" He called, then picked up his own chopsticks. Right before he could take a bite, Grandmaster Shifu stood at the door, yelling his name.

Po jumped up in shock, spilling his noodle soup on the floor. "Man."

"You are late for your lesson." Grandmaster Shifu said sternly. He gave a nod, then turned to leave. "Come."

Po looked dejectedly at his spilled lunch, then ran out the door to follow Shifu. Moments later, however, he ran back in, grabbed a bowl of dumplings from off the table, and ran back out.

* * *

><p>Inside the Hall of Warriors, Po and Shifu sat beside the Sacred Moon Pool in meditation. Their legs were crossed in the lotus position as they faced each other. Suddenly, though, Po's stomach growled. He opened his eyes and felt his stomach.<p>

"Focus, Po," Shifu said, his eyes still closed.

"Right, right, right," Po said quickly, closing his eyes and began his meditation again. However, moments later, his stomach growled again and he groaned.

"Focus," Shifu repeated, and so did the cycle.

"Aww, Shifu, you know I can't concentrate when I'm hungry!" Po complained, causing Shifu to open his eyes and sigh.

"You're right. We will end our meditation today and go onto history instead."

Shifu led Po over to a painting on the wall, and began. "After the Battle of the Desert's Sun, Master Jun Guang – "

"Know it."

"went on to – " Shifu continued on, then paused as his mind registered what Po said. "How do you know it if we never talked about?"

"'Cause I know it." Po answered. "Master Jun Guang went on to created the Stone Fortress, where he taught the next generation kung fu."

Shifu sighed. "You're right, panda." Before Po could respond, however, he walked to the next painting. "This is a painting of – "

"Master Devilish Boar, creator of the Bow of Deadly Arrows and responsible for the end of the Evil Fai Chung's dictatorship!" Po exclaimed with excitement, then smirked down at the red panda, crossing his arms over his chest in victory." If there's one thing I know, it's my history."

Shifu smirked back, then turned and began walking towards the door of the Hall.

"But seriously, Master," Po continued on as he followed. "Why don't we learn some new history? You know, some obscure facts about things I don't know."

"Like what?" Shifu asked, thinking the panda probably new every obscure detail of every little known battle and unknown master.

"Well, come to think of it," Po said as he scratched his chin. "I don't know much history about you."

Shifu spun around with wide eyes. "Me?"

"Well, yeah!" Po said, as if it was obvious. "I probably know more about Tigress than I do about you!"

At this moment, Tigress walked up to the Jade Palace's entrance. She opened the door a little, but stopped when she heard her name. Suddenly filled with curiosity, she listened.

"That's because you and Tigress are friends," He explained slowly, as if he was talking to a young child. "You and I, on the other hand, are not."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Po responded. Shifu turned and continued on his path. Po threw his hands in the air, "But I mean _Tigress!"_

Po jogged up to Shifu's pace. The red panda chuckled. "I bet there are plenty of things you don't know about Tigress."

Po crossed his arms against his chest defensively. "I know plenty of things! Like how – "

"Like how she's right outside the door."

Po looked over to the door with wide eyes as Tigress stepped in and bowed low.

"How…" Po said with a dropped jaw. "How did you do that?"

"Big ears." Shifu said as he twitched them. Before Po could comment, Shifu turned to Tigress. "Tigress?"

"Grandmaster Shifu, Zeng has an important message." Tigress answered.

Shifu nodded. "Send him in." Tigress turned to leave, and Po gaped at Shifu.

"How did you know it was her?"

"You mean besides the fact she's one of the only ones who has paws?" He stated, although somewhat sarcastically (to which Po took seriously). "She has a slight limp in her left leg after she twisted it while fighting against Wu Fang when she was thirteen."

"Wow, I didn't know that!"

Shifu smirked. "I told you."

Zeng then flew in, landing in front of Shifu. He bowed low. "Grandmaster Shifu, I bring you a message."

"You are dismissed, Dragon Warrior," Shifu nodded to Po, who then left. When he was gone, Shifu took the scroll from Zeng. "Who from?"

Zeng shook his head. "I don't know, but I believe the message is signed."

Zeng was quiet as he watched the grandmaster of kung fu unroll the scroll and read. Suddenly, the red panda's eyes went as wide as woks as he grabbed his heart. His expression was that of fear and disbelief. "But how?"

"Grandmaster...?" Zeng said, unsure of what to do.

"Go and get the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior and bring them here. Tell them it is that of up most importance!"

Zeng bowed, "Yes, Grandmaster!" He flew out quickly, leaving feathers in his haste. Shifu turned to the Sacred Moon Pool, looking down at his pained expression in the water.


	3. Scene 2 A Villain's Destiny

**A/N:** Another introduction chapter - and it's short. :( But hey! It's a chapter. But things are starting to get interesting, right? XP

Also, I watched the KFP":LOA episode in which Tai Lung has a nephew named Peng. So...LOA is not canon in this story, okay? Pretend it neevvverrr happened. XD

Okay. Read and review! :D

**Disclaimer:** I OWN KFP! ...if you believed that, you better talk to your doctor...

* * *

><p><strong>Scene II<strong>

_**A Villain's Destiny**_

* * *

><p>Glowing yellows eyes narrowed.<p>

She let out a loud roar, then kicked the tree in front of her as hard as she could; it fell to the ground with a loud thud as she heaved her breath, glaring at the tree as if it was the source for all her problems.

She suddenly heard clapping and turned her head to see the source of the sound. She bowed low, hiding the expression on her face as the panda walked over to her. "I did not expect you here."

"And why not?" The panda asked. She kept her eyes to the ground, not answering him. He stood tall, although he looked like most pandas. The only thing that would distinguish him from any other was that he had a scar that ran over his left eye. He wore a black gown under his opened red robe, tied with a black sash around his waist.

"I came to tell you that the message has been sent."

Her ears perked up, and she looked at him. "How long before the Dragon Warrior arrives?"

"I'd give it about a week," He said distractedly, walking towards her as if he was in control; he was.

"And until then?" She asked.

He looked her over. She was as tall as he, and she had the body of a goddess; she was strong and powerful and beautiful. Her pants were gray and cut at her leg, exposing her knee down. Her purple shirt was loose and cut short, exposing bits of her stomach whenever she moved. The sleeves rested on her upper arm, revealing almost all of her arm.

"You will train." He said as if it was obvious.

She looked skeptical. "But I have trained for so long. I am ready!"

"Tai Wei, we are talking about the Dragon Warrior!" He said, stepping forward and putting a hand on her shoulder. "The one who _killed _your_ father_. He had as much power as you, if not more. And if he could not defeat the Dragon Warrior…?"

She suddenly glared, her yellow eyes narrowing into small slits. She felt her father's vengeance as if it was a weight on her back. If not for the _Dragon Warrior_, he would be alive. She would be…

"Yes, _Shūshu_." She said with gritted teeth. He placed a hand on her chin, causing her to lift her head to meet his eyes.

He looked at her sternly. "Remember why this is so important, child."

She stood up straight, a look of determination on her face. "It is my destiny."

He nodded, then motioned to a nearby tree. "Go again."

She bowed to him, and then turned the tree and kicked it hard. After a few times, the tree fell over. She repeated this again with another tree, and after a few hits, it fell, too.

The panda's eyes glowed with a sickly excitement. "Excellent."


	4. Scene 3 The Mission Begins

**A/N:** Yay! The chapter where the plot officially begins! Sorry that it's a short chapter. But I hope you all enjoy it! :)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned KFP, this would be a real movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene III<strong>

_**The Mission Begins**_

* * *

><p>"So what does the message say?" Po asked after he and the Furious Five arrived in the Hall of Warriors.<p>

"Someone is challenging you for the title of Dragon Warrior." Shifu answered.

Everyone looked at Po as he simply blinked. "Is…is that _allowed?"_

Shifu nodded. "Yes, it is. As long as the opponent knows martial arts basics, anyone can challenge you. And I have no doubt that she knows more than just basics."

"Wait, _she?"_ Po asked. "Who's challenging me?"

"Tai Wei," Shifu said, hoping for a reaction, so he would not have to explain. When he got none, for her name was unrecognizable, he sighed. "Tai Lung's daughter."

Audible gasps were heard from the six young warriors.

"I didn't even know Tai Lung _had_ a kid!" Mantis exclaimed.

Shifu shook his head as he looked down at his staff. "I have a feeling that not even he knew."

"Wait, so let me get this straight," Po said, holding up his hand, then putting it to his temple as he thought aloud. "This _Tai Wei_ is Tai Lung's daughter and wants to be the Dragon Warrior, just like he did?"

"Apparently." Crane commented.

"So what's the plan, Master?" Tigress asked. There was silence on his part, and the young masters waited patiently for his response.

He looked up. "We go, and Po fights."

"What?" Po asked, slightly taken aback. "I mean…can I defeat her?"

Viper smiled. "Po, you've defeated _Tai Lung_ and Lord Shen."

"Yeah," Monkey said, nudging the panda. "Don't be so modest."

"Besides, there is something bigger," Shifu said. But then he turned his back on his students, looking down at his staff with an expression of both pain and hope. "Perhaps we can bring her back."

"What do you mean?" Po asked.

"If she is anything like Tai Lung was, then we can bring her to good," Shifu said. He looked so hopeful. He turned back to the masters quickly with determination. "Po, we will leave in an hour."

"Kay, just lemme' go pack and – " Po said, turning to leave before he suddenly understood Shifu's words. "Wait, just you and me?"

"The more on the journey, the slower we travel." Shifu replied as he started walking towards the door. The other masters followed behind him. A moment later, Shifu turned around and eyed all of them down as he thought.

Finally, his eyes rested on Tigress, and he began to stroke his chin. "Tigress, you will come along, too. You could play a very important part in this."

She bowed. "Yes, master."

"And the rest of us?" asked Crane.

Shifu turned around again. "You four of you will be in charge of the Jade Palace while I am away."

Mantis and Monkey instantly gave one another a look that read, _this…is going to be awesome._

"Do you think you can handle it?"

Mantis chuckled as he gave another look to Monkey. "Oh, yeah. We can handle it."

Viper rolled her eyes. "Hmm, why do I doubt that?"

Mantis and Monkey gave her a light-hearted glare, then bowed to Master Shifu – then ran out of the Jade Palace like little children as they spoke loudly about their plans as head masters of the Jade Palace. Crane followed soon after, and Viper turned to leave when Shifu leaned over and said quietly with a smirk, "Keep an eye on them."

Viper smirked. "Yes, Master."

The only ones remaining now were Shifu, Po, and Tigress. Shifu turned to the two and said, "Go and pack. We leave in one hour."

* * *

><p>Shifu looked down at his staff, clutching it in his hands. He then turned around to Po and Tigress, pulling out a map, to which he set on the ground. He pointed to the left. "Here is where we are now – and here is where we're heading to."<p>

He pointed to the section of the map, labeled _The Outstretched Forest_. But in the middle of the sketches of the tops of trees was a blank section. "This is the Vast Clearing in the middle of the Outstretched Forest, where you and Tai Wei will have you battle."

Po leaned over the map and muttered, "Epic names."

Shifu ignored him and continued on. "If we hurry our pace, it _should_ be a three day journey."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Po exclaimed, standing up straight as he put a backpack on his back. "Let's get started!"

Shifu rolled up the map, putting it in his cloak as he gave a nod to the panda. "Let's go."

The three ran down the stairs, and their mission began.


	5. Scene 4 Singing, Fighting, and Questions

**A/N:** Okay, sorry this took awhile. I was at a point in the story where I knew where I needed to go, I just didn't know how to get there. :/ But hopefully that won't happen again!

I realized that, after writing it, it's kind of like a handful of fanfictions out there. This was not on purpose! This next chapter should be a bit more creative, so don't worry. :P

...I can't think of anything else to say, so I guess I'm done. Enjoy! (and, yes, I know the title is crap...deal with it...)

**Disclaimer:** If only, if only...

* * *

><p><strong>Scene IV<strong>

_**Singing, Fighting, and Questions**_

* * *

><p>Shifu closed his eyes as he leaned against his staff. <em>Just ignore him. Just ignore him.<em>

Po continued his singing.

"Kung fu masters are here to save you!

Them bad guys won't even have a clue!

When he kick 'em so hard, they'll turn black and blue!

They'll feel so sick, like they've got the flu!"

Shifu sighed to himself, discouraged. He then looked up at the dark and cloudy sky with hope. "This can't last too much longer."

Time passed, and still Po was singing as they traveled on.

"We are the awesome masters of kung fu!

When we're finished, we'll make you a fondue!

Because we like to be nice and tell things true!

And – "

Shifu turned around, his eye twitching as he looked at Tigress. "How do you _deal_ with this?"

"You learn to ignore it." She answered honestly, causing Po to give her a shocked look.

"Perhaps you should stop singing, panda." Shifu said, holding his head. "I think I'm beginning to get a headache."

"Hey, is it true that when you get old, you – " Po started to say, genuinely curious, but stopped when he heard Shifu moan and saw him walk away. "Okay, I'll ask you later!"

Po took the time to look at his surroundings, realizing that there hardly were things surrounding. They were on a wide, dirt road, with flat land around them. The road, however, was more mud than dirt with puddles too numerous to count. He looked at the dark sky above him, a sign of the past rain that caused the now muddy path and a threat to make it even muddier.

"How are we doing?" Po asked, referring to the distance they had traveled for the day. It was nearing dinnertime, which he knew by the rumbling in his stomach, and they had only stopped once for a small noontime snack. Shifu pulled out his map, pausing a moment to look down at the scroll. Po came from behind him, looking over his master's shoulder at the map.

Shifu sighed. "We're not as far as I would like." He rolled up the scroll as he continued on. "We need to move faster."

As he was about to put scroll back into his cloak, Po said, "Hey, can I see it?"

Shifu looked at him skeptically, then sighed and handed him the scroll. "Yes, but be careful."

"'Course." Po replied at his unrolled the scroll and looked at it. Tigress came up beside him as he stared intensely at the scroll, before finally saying, "Where are we?"

"Right here." Tigress said, pointing her finger at a point on the map.

"Oh. Wow, we really _do_ have awhile to go." Po said with a sigh. He looked at her, and she responded with a shrug. Po opened his mouth to reply, when he suddenly felt something wet drop on his nose. He looked up with furrowed eyebrows, and she did the same. Only a moment later, raindrops began to fall.

And only another moment, their speed increased, and it was now pouring.

Shifu turned around at once. "Po! The map!"

"What?" Po said blankly, looking down at the scroll in his hands, now drenched.

Shifu raced over, taking the scroll and sighing as it wilted in his hands. "It is ruined now."

The three stood together in a group as the rain continued to pour hard. Po finally spoke up. "So, what do we do?"

Shifu was silent for a moment before saying, "There is a village not too far from here. We'll go there and ask for directions."

No one argued, and they hurriedly made their way to the village. By the time they had actually made it, they were soaked, but the rain had stopped to a drizzle. They arrived at the entrance of the village, when Tigress suddenly stopped.

"Tigress?" Po asked, stopping, too, when he noticed she had paused.

She quickly responded. "I think it's best we have a guard around the village – who knows what's around here? You two go in, and I'll go around."

Po's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, not believing her for a second. "It'll be best if we're in a group – "

"I told you, Po," She said sternly, eyes narrowed with determination. "I will go around."

"But we need to stay together!" Po exclaimed, and as he spoke, Tigress' eyes jumped over to Shifu, and he caught the silent plea.

"Po, let's go." Shifu said sternly.

"But – "

"Drop it." Shifu interrupted, and Po sighed as he turned to follow his master into the village. Po looked back at Tigress; her eyes were wide as she looked at the village in front of her. She looked scared. But when she noticed he was looking at her, she gave a reassuring smile and turned to walk around the village.

The rain had stopped completely, and the sky was beginning to clear up as Po and Shifu walked into the village. Po looked around, observing each detail of every shop as Shifu looked for someone who knew directions to where they needed to go.

"Excuse me." Shifu said, walking up to an elderly male goat. "Do you how to get to the Outstretched Forest from here?"

The goat nodded, pointing with his finger as he spoke. "Sure do. Just continue on through the village – when you get out, don't follow the path, and instead walk straight. Eventually you'll hit the forest, and you'll find a path through it."

Shifu nodded. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Grandmaster." The goat replied with a bow, and Shifu gave a nod of gratitude. The goat went back to his work, placing fruits in a bin to sell.

This village was slowly beginning to become alive, since the rain ended. Po and Shifu walked side by side as they walked through the village square. Pedestrians who noticed the kung fu masters stood in awe and shock, and some bowed low to show their respect. Shifu kept his face forward, serious and respectable, while Po waved and smiled at the villagers.

"Hey, Master Shifu?" Po said as he grinned and waved at a young lamb. Shifu looked up at Po, and he continued on. "Why didn't Tigress come in with us?"

Shifu sighed, looking away from the panda and going back to looking straight ahead seriously. "It's complicated."

"How complicated can it be?"

Shifu opened his mouth to respond, but a sharp cry interrupted. Being the two kung fu masters that they were, the two sprung into action, sprinting towards the sound of the cry.

Moments later, they arrived and surveyed the scene. Before them stood a dozen wolves, half preparing their fight against the masters, and the other half harassing random citizens.

"Wolves?" Po screamed, looking at each one as he stood prepared to fight. He said to Shifu, "They're the same wolves that worked for Shen!"

Shifu's eyes narrowed as he realized the same as Po. It didn't make sense, but he would think about it later. It was a wolf who started the fight, and so it began.

The masters split up, Po taking on half, and Shifu taking on the other. It was easy at first; Po landed numerous blows and knockouts to the opposing wolves, and Shifu took out double whatever Po did. But the wolves had weapons and endurance.

Time passed, and while Shifu and Po clearly and easily stood their own, it was hard to end the fight.

"Ugh!" Po shouted as he punched and kicked a wolf to the ground, and another took its place. "Why won't they stay _down?_"

Shifu didn't reply, but he was wondering the same question. Nothing changed at the moments passed, although Po seemed to be losing his stamina.

Po moaned aloud. "This would be so much easier if Tigress was –"

Before he could finish, Tigress had already arrived, kicking the wolf Po was fighting in the stomach and sending him flying against the wall.

"Miss me?" She stood ready, her body prepared for the next opponent, although she stole a glance at Po, smirking.

"Yeah!" Po yelled excitedly. "Let's kick some wolf butt!"

It was clear who the victors were going to be right away. Tigress, Shifu, and Po worked together to knock out each wolf easily.

"Retreat!" A wolf shouted, and the dozen fled immediately.

Po threw his arms in the air. "Victory!" He turned to Tigress at once, pointing a finger at her with a huge smile. "And you! Showing up at the last minute! It was awesome!"

Tigress gave him a genuine smile. "Thanks. I heard the cry, and I couldn't just…"

Her eyes looked behind Po, and she trailed off, her smile instantly fading. Po caught this and turned around to see what made her stop. He saw a mother rabbit, clutching her child in absolute terror. Po's eyes scanned the other villagers, and each had the exact same look: _fear._

"Guys!" Po said, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "We just _won!_ We beat up the wolves!"

His comment didn't help, and every eye was on Tigress. Finally, a quivering statement from somewhere in the crowd rang out, "It's the monster of Bao Gu!"

Po looked at Tigress. Her face contorted into a look of pure grief and horror. He gasped, never before had he seen such emotion from her. But as he blinked, her face became emotionless.

Instead, she said, "Let's go."

Shifu stepped forward straightaway, leading the masters towards their destination. The villagers parted like the Red Sea, not out of reverence, but pure fear. It was like a walk of shame; Shifu looked straight ahead, his head held high. Tigress tried the same, but her eyes darted, showing that her mind was busy. Po, on the other hand, looked at each villager in pure confusion.

"Monster!"

Tigress stopped. The words rang through the air, and she brought her ear down to her shoulder, trying to block out the echoes of the horrid word.

"Monster?" Po said, turning around to face the sound. He said as he was genuinely confused, "She just saved all of your guys' lives! Why would – "

"Po." He turned to look at her as she sternly said his name. "Don't." The word was said with gritted teeth, but her eyes were desperately pleading for him. He didn't say or do anything, and she turned and continued walking.

His mind was racing with so many questions. _Where are we going? Will we get to Tai Wei in time? What's up with Shen's wolves? _

_Why is Tigress a _monster_?_


	6. Scene 5 I Trust You

**A/N:** Yyeeeaaaaahhhh, the plot is going somewhere! *thumbs up*

I hate to say, but this is kind of an imagination chapter. I know nothing of kung fu (sadness), so I don't know much to describe. I tried my best, but feel free to imagine all that awesome kung fu goodness. Also, I tried to explain transition shots, as if in a movie, in a paragraph story way, so I don't know if I succeeded, so I'm sorry. Also, **the **_italics_** mean flashback **and I put it in present tense to make it more dramatic.

And yes, there is some Po/Tigress. I'm trying to make it rational, though - no random fluff, because that would be crap in any "sequal" that Dreamworks is coming up with. So, there ya go. :D

**Disclaimer:** Puh leeeese. I dun' own this, dahling. (- Don't ask)

* * *

><p><strong>Scene V<strong>

_**I Trust You**_

* * *

><p>The three masters walked in silence. Shifu followed the goat's instructions and found him to be correct. Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the forest. After searching for a few minutes, they found a path to follow.<p>

They walked for about two hours, when Shifu looked at the sky and said, "We will make camp here."

No one argued, and each went to work. Shifu walked a few paces away from the camp and began to meditate. Po made a fire and began to cook dinner, while Tigress laid out the sleeping mats and created a small covering over the campsite in case the rain started again.

When she had finished, she sat down, leaning her back against a stray log and watching Po as he cooked noodles. Both were thinking of the other, and it was apparent by their faces. Tigress' eyes kept flickering at his figure as he hunched over the fire, wondering what he thought of the village's reaction to her: did he know why? Was he finally figuring it out? Was he thinking how she actually _was_ a monster?

She closed her eyes in pain, the last question silently killing her. She couldn't live if she lost her best friend; he was the one who was always there for her, no matter what. When she had treated him like dirt when they first met, he still was there for her. He still wanted to be her friend. And when she finally allowed it, he had proven himself to be the best friend one could ever have. She wasn't about to lose him.

Po, while he was thinking about the events of the village, was not thinking any of the things Tigress thought he might be. He had _no idea_ what the reason was for their reaction, and as much as he racked his brain for an answer, it would not come. Confusion seemed to drown him, and his eyebrows were scrunched together, his eyes flickering back and forth as he thought.

She finally spoke. "Po?"

She didn't know what to say, but she had to say something. She can't lose him, she can't lose him, she can't lose him –

"What happened back there?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She knew exactly what he meant, but didn't want to just plunge into a painful topic. She wanted him to specific.

He poured the noodles, cooking from the small pot he brought in his backpack, into two wooden bowls that he also brought. He picked two pairs of chopsticks from the same backpack next to him, and walked over to Tigress, all while saying, "You know. What happened at the village."

He sat down beside her, handing her the bowl and chopsticks, and she gave a nod of appreciation. But neither of them ate, and instead they sat in silence.

Finally, she said, "Po, that was Bao Gu."

"So?" Po asked, becoming even more confused. He turned to her. "Why does that matter?"

She looked back at him, and her brain began to fight with her heart. But she _knew_ she could trust him with _anything_. He would always be there for her (_wouldn't he?_).

"Stand up." She ordered, setting her bowl down and standing by herself.

"What?" He questioned, setting down his bowl, but took her hand when she offered it, and she helped him up.

She got into her pose, ready to defend herself. "Fight me!"

"What?" Po was even more confused than before. "Are you all right?"

"Just trust me." She said with a smirk, and he nodded and got ready himself as she spoke. "Ready? Begin."

He shrugged to himself, then attacked first. She easily blocked his fist, then sent her own flying towards him. He blocked it, and so the fighting cycle began.

"I was found at the doorstep of the Bao Gu orphanage when I was just a baby. No note, no letter – I was just there, wrapped in a blanket. No one knew where I came from or how I got there."

Po stopped fighting, shocked by her story (and what she was doing – telling her past and fighting at the same time), letting his guard down, and she hit him in the face. "Ow!" He yelled as he clutched his jaw.

"Don't stop!" She demanded. She retook her stance. "Again!"

Although his eyebrows were laced together in confusion, he didn't question it. He lunged at her again, and she dodged. He tried again, and she blocked. As she went for him, she continued on. "No one knew how to handle a tiger – in fact, no one knew anything _about_ tigers. They raised me as best as they could."

Po blocked her punch, and then as she turned, he blocked her kick. He went to grab her leg, but she easily flipped out of it. She leaned in and smiled deviously at him. "Until, that is, they discovered my strength."

_- She is smiling. She is young again. She is having fun. She looks down at the doll in her hands and smiles widely. It is her best friend, and she strokes it affectionately and kisses its head. But then a rabbit walks up to her. He wants her best friend!_

_He grabs the doll from her arms, and she is mad beyond words. She freaks out, crying out despair. She needs her best friend back! She reaches for the doll in the rabbit's hands, and once she has the doll in one hand, she puts the other on the rabbit's cheek and pushes him as hard as she can, sending him flying into the wall._

_She didn't know people were there, but they are, seeming to appear before her eyes. Two caretakers go towards the rabbit, and she can see the tears in his eyes and the blood on his lips as another caretaker picks her up and carriers her away._

"So what did they do?" Po asked as he blocked her next punch. He went for one of his own, and she blocked it.

"I was locked alone in my room for years." She stated without emotion. "I was given specific times of the day when I could eat, go outside, those kinds of things – if they remembered, that is."

She and he have continued their fight, moving and dodging each blow the other sent. She dodged his current throw by dodging her body past a dark tree.

_She sits against a dark wall. She is frowning and wiping her tears. She puts her hand on her stomach, feeling the absolute emptiness inside. _Have they forgotten me? _She thinks, but she knows the answer._

_Her hand cannot wipe her tears away fast enough. Her pain is physical, as the emptiness inside her stomach hurts, but also emotional. She has not had a tender touch in weeks, months – years? She cannot remember the last time. She is lonely. She _longs_ for affection that no one will give her, because she is feared._

He didn't mean to, but he let his guard down. She kicked him in his chest and, along with the unsteady forest ground, he fell on his back. He sat himself up after a moment as he watched Tigress walk towards him.

Did she want him to get up? Did she want to keep fighting? She stood, simply with her arms at her side and her chin raised high, not in her stance. So he dared to ask, "So what made it all change?"

He wondered how she would react, but instead she squatted down to his level, looking him straight in the eye as she answered from the heart. "I escaped from my room one day; just broke down the door and walked out."

"How did they react?"

She smirked bitterly, with eyes gleaming in a bitter shock as she remembered the night. "Completely terrified, as if I was about to slaughter them all."

There was something in her eyes that terrified him. It was this self-doubt mixed with bitterness that made him say, "But you wouldn't do that."

She smiled harshly. "Who knows? I could never even predict myself. A simple flail of the arm, and someone would start to bleed."

He didn't know what to say, so he stayed quiet. She needed to say more, he could see it by the way her eyes began to glaze over. She spoke. "It was the night when I thought I had figured it all out. _That_ was my future. I was to spend the rest of my life in the dark, destroyed room, hoping to be remembered to at least be fed. I was to spend my life alone, without a single soul in the world to care."

"But you escaped." He stated. "Why didn't you just leave?"

She snorted. "And go where? I had nothing. So I stayed."

He looked at her questioningly, knowing that there had to be a happy ending to the story. After all, she would not be here if there was not. "But not for long."

She gave a small smile, but this time it was genuine. "They called in Shifu to help me control my strength. He trained me, and I was able to control it in within a year's time. However, while the orphanage was no longer afraid, the citizens of Bao Gu still were. No one would adopt me."

"Except Shifu." The words came out, just dawning on him.

She gave a nod. "Except Shifu. He took me to the Jade Palace, and I became his pupil."

"Wait, _just_ his pupil?"

She gave a wistful smile. "It was better than what I had before."

She stood back up and then gave a hand to Po to help him up. The two went back to the log, leaning their backs against it as they relaxed.

But a question dawned on him. "So the whole reason Bao Gu called you a monster, because when you were a kid, you were strong?"

"In the simple way, yes." She answered with a nod.

"Wait, what's the complicated way?" He asked.

She smiled wistfully, shaking her head to herself. "For another night."

He couldn't argue with that; after all, she had already shared so much. He could not, nor would he, force her to give more than she wanted.

"Hey, Tigress?"

She looked up, and he smiled, "I'm glad you can trust me."

She smiled back, sharing the hopeful gleam in his own eyes. "Me, too."

The two looked away from one another, both going back to their own thoughts. Tigress couldn't help but smile; after all, she had just shared so much – much more than she had ever told a soul before him. He had accepted her, and he treated her exactly the same.

Po, on the other hand, became thoughtful. He wanted to show her someway that he still accepted her – that everything was still fine between them. He also wanted to show that he supported her, she never had to face anything alone while he was near her!

But how to show her? The thought dawned on him, and he could suddenly feel his palms begin to swear. He wiped them on his thighs quickly, took a deep breath, thought some overly positive thoughts, then decided to act.

Slowly, he moved his arm her shoulders. He was going on snail-pace, but he couldn't get his arm to move any quicker than it was. After all, how would she react? Would she be mad? Hate him? Love it?

She saw from the corner of her eye his arm inching its way around her shoulders. She smirked, however, as she saw his sheepish and terrified face. When his arm had finally made it around and was now resting on her shoulders, he winced, bracing himself for impact.

But nothing could have shocked him more than when she had rested her head on his shoulder. He could feel himself beginning to spaz in pure joy, but he suppressed it as best he could. Well, his body was fine, but his face was making weird expressions of both shock and excitement.

She sighed contently. "Thanks, Po."

His face stopped spazzing, and he suddenly became serious as he looked down at her. "For what?"

Her eyes met his. "For being there for me."

He gave a gentle smile. "Always."

She began to relax. She had never been this close to anyone before – both physically and emotionally. She was never hugged, never touched; any affectionate contact was rare. She closed her eyes as she realized that he was the most important person to her; she could not have asked for a better friend.

He could feel himself wanting to begin his spazzing again, but instead he closed his eyes, feeling her head relax on his shoulder and how she seemed to relax even more when he pulled her into himself.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

The familiar voice sent Tigress and Po apart in a flash, as if the other was fire, both flailing as they move as far away as possible.

"What?" Po said, beginning to ramble in front of Shifu. "You weren't, you weren't interrupting anything!"

"Oh?" Shifu said with a raise eyebrow. "Seemed to me the two of you were getting very…_comfortable_ with each other."

The young masters turned a bright shade of red, avoiding their master's eye and each other's.

Po continued. "What? Oh, no, no. We weren't…I mean, it wasn't like that…She had just told me – and I was all like, it's okay, I'm here – and we were having a best friend moment – that's all, and – " He stopped as he noticed the doubtful look on Shifu's face. He instead said, "Uh…what I meant to say was that Tigress was just showing me the, uh, Power Strike of, er, Tien Yhao!"

"Hmm. I've never heard of it before." Shifu stated, obviously not buying the lie.

"I'm sure you have!" Po continued. "See, you grab your opponent, then – _wa haaaww – _break the scapula and walk away."

"Really?"

"Really. Break the scapula. Walk away."

Shifu looked at Tigress, and by the look on her face, a mix between awkwardness, shock, and confusion, and some type of _trust me, he's telling the truth_, with her mouth in a wince with wide confused eyes, he knew what he assumed had been accurate.

"Well," Shifu stated. "It seems to me you're not quite ready for this move yet."

Tigress winced, closing her eyes as she realized what he had _really_ meant by it.

"Er, yes, Master." Po said, then watched as Shifu walked away. He leaned over to Tigress and whispered, "I think he totally bought it!"

She smirked, rolling her eyes. "Good night, Po." She stood up and went to her mat, while Po simply smiled, feeling like the happiest person on earth, his worries and fears - currently - behind him.


	7. Scene 6 Change of Plans

**A/N:** WOW. I had no idea it's been almost two months...wow, I suck...

Okay, guys, I've discovered a plot hole with my story (_gassssppp!_). I was going to have Tigress, Po, and Shifu's traveling only last 3 days, because, well, traveling stories can be rather boring. But when I watched Kung Fu Panda 2, I realized that it would actually have to take much, _much_ longer! **So, we're going to make Po, Tigress, and Shifu's traveling 3 weeks, instead of 3** **days.** It's probably _still_ too short, but hey! And I'm soooooo sorry. :(

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own KFP. Now excuse me while I go into an emo corner and sob my heart out.

p.s. is anyone watching the new KFP:LoA episodes? I love watching new episodes! (not really re-runs) While I usually hate the OOC!Po, the Furious Five are hilarious, and there are some moments of pure genius (other moments? Not so much...). Anyway. You should watch it. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Scene VI<strong>

_**Change of Plans**_

* * *

><p>The panda with the open red cloak and the black undergarment and sash pushed his cart into the village. It was a simple task for him, named Cheng*, now, after so many of years of practicing the lie. Each step was one of complete control, showing all he had power.<p>

Cheng was waved to by a panda. Cheng recognized him, however he had never bothered to memorize his name. But every time he returned, the younger panda would run to him and ask him the same question that he was asking at that very moment.

"How were your travels?" the younger panda asked.

"Well, well." was Cheng's reply, like it was every time. And he made up a lie, like he always did. "Went to a nearby city. Danced with a few women. _Took_ a few women. Then went to the largest waterfall in China. Discovered a new plant – much of the same things I always do." He replied casually.

"I see." The younger panda replied, looking at the older with admiration. It never ceased to amaze Cheng how the younger panda could never take a hint: Cheng didn't want to talk to him. _Ever._ Yet, here they were now.

"Perhaps, you should travel with me some time, hmm?" Cheng said, but in truth, he didn't really mean it. In part, he was just trying to veer to another conversation; but also if he had to talk to this panda, he might as well have some fun.

"Oh, I'd love to!" The younger panda exclaimed, but then he bowed his head in sadness. "But…but I can't. I need to take care of my family. My wife and kids…"

"Aww, that's too bad." Cheng replied with a pouted lip – and it seemed that only the panda in front of him couldn't tell he was simply putting on a show. "Well, that's life. Nice chatting with you!"

"But – " Cheng didn't even bother letting the panda drone on, and he pushed his cart onward until he got to his destination. It was a quaint house, albeit larger than the others around it, made of bamboo. He pulled the cart to side, scanned around to make sure no one was looking to steal it, then knocked on the door of the home. But after only a simple tap, the door flung open.

Cheng was confused, but he stepped inside and saw his brother, Tao Ye*, packing hurriedly, throwing a random garment into his backpack which rested on his bed in front of him. Tao Ye was larger than Cheng was, seeing as he was older, and he wore a closed green cloak.

"Tao Ye?" Cheng questioned as he watched his brother from the doorway.

Tao Ye turned around at the sound of the voice, a wide grin on his face. He threw out his arms and exclaimed, "Cheng! My brother!"

Tao Ye ignored his cane, which rested against his risen mat, and hobbled over to embrace his brother. Cheng, obviously, hugged his brother back: partly because he _was_ his older brother, but also because he had to.

"I'm sorry, brother," Tao Ye said once the hug had finished, and he hobbled back to his packing. "I'm in a hurry."

"A hurry? To go _where_?" Cheng said with a smirk. Tao Ye never went anywhere, because he was the leader of the village and because of his damaged right leg.

Tao Ye sighed, his smiling fading, and a serious look came about him. "I've…had a vision."

"Oh, another one?" Cheng joked.

"I'm _serious_, Cheng!" Tao Ye said with a fire in his eyes as he took a step towards his younger brother. "It was about my _son._" Tao Ye took yet another step forward until he was directly in front of his brother. Tao Ye reached out his hand and placed it on Cheng's shoulders, as he continued on, "He's alive."

"Tao Ye," Cheng said with a sigh. "Don't get your hopes up – "

"But it's _true!_" Tao Ye stepped away and began to fling his arms around in order to prove his point. "I saw him with my own eyes!"

"Perhaps you were dreaming – "

"No!" Tao Ye exclaimed with anger. But then he laughed with joy, tears brimming his eyes. "Yu Jie* is _alive!_"

Cheng sighed, but decided to play along with it. "What did you see in your vision?"

"I saw Yu Jie, obviously – "

"Yes, I got that. But what did you _see?_"

"Well, I saw this elderly, female goat – "

"Hmm, that's obviously you're son, alright."

"Stop interrupting me, Cheng! Let me continue." When Cheng nodded for his brother to go on (with a roll of his eyes, as well), Tao Ye did so. "And she said, _your son is alive. He has become a success in the eyes of the world; he has saved China and her innocent people. _And then I saw him with my very own eyes!"

Tao Ye turned to Cheng. "And he looked just like you – just like us!"

"Yes, because no two pandas looks similar in anyway, right?"

Tao Ye sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why do you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"That! The – the sarcasm!"

"I'm just voicing my opinion!"

"No, what you're doing is being difficult."

"Oh, sorry, _mommy_. It won't happen again."

"See! See! That's what I'm talking about!" Tao Ye then held out his hand as Cheng opened his mouth. "Never mind. I don't have time to argue with you." He hobbled back to his raised mat and continued his packing.

"_You_ started it." He muttered to himself.

And then it clicked.

The Dragon Warrior was Tao Ye's son.

Cheng's eyes began to dart and his breath began to hiccup as he panicked. All his years of careful planning – wasted! Relative or not, taking down the Dragon Warrior was his goal, and he wasn't going to stop. But if his brother was planning on meeting him, then there was no way Cheng could accomplish his vision. And if Tao Ye had some bright idea to bring the Dragon Warrior back…

_Stupid!_ He thought. He had heard rumors that the Dragon Warrior was a panda, but he hadn't believed them (especially not after Lord Shen's Massacre). Why was he only _now_ piecing it all together?

He needed a plan. He couldn't let Tao Ye see the Dragon Warrior before Cheng did, before Tai Wei could defeat him, before Cheng got his power. And like that, the plan formed.

"So _you_ are going to find him?" Cheng questioned in a ridiculous tone.

"Of course." Tao Ye replied simply.

"Brother, let me go!" Cheng said, coming up beside his brother and taking his arm.

"Of course not! He's my son!"

"He's my nephew!" Cheng argued. "And think about it? With your leg? _And_ you're in charge of this whole village! You cannot just leave!"

Tao Ye sighed, but he realized his brother was right. Cheng continued on. "It would be best if I go – I travel, I know the areas like the back of my hand. And I can bring him back for you to meet him!"

"I don't know…" Tao Ye muttered, but the only thing he didn't know was why he was putting his need to see his son over the logical points of his brother. Finally, he sighed and nodded. "Alright. It sounds like a good plan."

"Good, brother. Good." Cheng said as he patted his brother's shoulders. He then turned and began to walk out the door. "I'll leave right away! And you'll meet your son in no time!"

When the doors closed, and his brother was gone, Tao Ye clutched his green vest and gasped out a pained breath. "Gods, I pray."

* * *

><p>"Tai Wei!" Cheng screeched as he stomped into the forest.<p>

Tai Wei turned from the tree and to her master, giving a low bow. When she came up, she asked, "What's wrong, Shūshu?"

_Uncle._ The word only reminded him of the fact that the Dragon Warrior was his nephew. He shook it off as he walked past Tai Wei and into the small cottage where she lived, and she followed him in.

"You need to pack! We're leaving!"

"Now?" Tai Wei questioned with scrunched eyebrows. "But you told the Dragon Warrior to meet us in the Outstretched Forest – we don't need to leave for another few days – "

"Don't question me!" He said with gritted teeth and a pointed finger. "Do as you're told."

Her eyes quickly lowered to the ground. "Yes, Shūshu."

"And you are to no longer call me that. From now on, I am master. Am I clear?"

"Yes…master."

"Good." He said sternly. "Now pack quickly. We need to leave right away – we will meet the Dragon Warrior in the middle. Make the trip quicker."

"Yes, master."

Cheng smirked. "Good, girl."

* * *

><p>According to babynames(.)com and Google!Translate:<p>

Cheng - accomplished

Tao Ye - Peace, long life & light (and google!translate says it means mold...?)

Yu Jie - Pure


End file.
